


Час Тигра

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Молодой Тигр приезжает к Датэ Масамунэ в гости, но наутро тот обнаруживает у себя в комнате настоящего тигра.





	Час Тигра

Он просыпается от того, что в бок ему тыкается большая звериная голова.  
Дыхание перехватывает мгновенно и окончательно – тигр! В замок проник тигр! А мечи далеко, на парадной подставке, и даже маленький кинжал-танто, с которым он провел почти все детство и большую часть юности, теперь покоится не под подушкой, а в ящике, вместе с письменными принадлежностями и парой свитков. Сдал Одноглазый Дракон из Осю, потерял осторожность!  
Он старается не шевелиться, но страх холодной липкой струйкой ползет по позвоночнику вниз, отнимает силы у застывших в напряжении мышц… Рвануться? Уйти вбок, перекатиться в два движения до стены, сорвать со стойки катану… Не успеет.  
Тигр негромко предупреждающе рычит.   
Проклятье! Вчера вечером он сам отослал слуг, даже верный Кодзюро спит сегодня в дальних покоях, потому как Дракону не нужны были свидетели, не нужны были лишние глаза, лишние уши, не дающие кричать в полный голос тому, кто приехал вчера днем и с кем он делит эту ночь…  
Юкимура! Глаза Дракона расширяются. Не может быть!   
– Юкимура… – говорит он, все еще не веря. – Юкимура!  
Рычание становится громче, но Масамунэ почему-то уверен, что не ошибся. Тигр нависает над ним – хищно скалясь, прижав уши, подняв шерсть на загривке, – едва различимый в темноте хвост лупит по круглым бокам. Тигр видит добычу, свежее мясо, которое не пытается сопротивляться, и звук человеческого голоса раздражает его.  
– Юкимура, опомнись, – Масамунэ хочется кричать, но приходится говорить тихо, чтобы не напугать (Почему он уверен, что может напугать этого огромного зверя, белого, как Страж-охранитель Запада?), успокоить – и заставить уступить место человеку.  
– Hushhhh, Юкимура, hushhhh… Не бойся, это я… Это же я…  
Это же я, Дракон из Осю, твой извечный противник, твой соперник, союзник, твой любовник, твой… друг?   
Зверю нет никакого дела до чувств человека, зверь не слышит его, в красных яростных глазах ни проблеска понимания, ни следа, ни малейшего отклика. Юкимура пропал, растворился в тигре без остатка, никакой надежды, что он вернется, нет.  
– Shit! Юкимура, come on! – он забывает, что собирался успокаивать, собирался быть осторожным, собирался не делать резких движений, уговаривать, выжидать… Рука тянется вверх сама, тигр отмахивается лапой, но Масамунэ уже бросается вперед, обхватывает его за шею, прижимается лицом к длинной мягкой шерсти и повторяет: – Юкимура, очнись! Очнись же, Юкимура!  
…И совершенно пропускает тот момент, когда тяжелое звериное тело в его руках становится человеческим.  
– Shit! – говорит Масамунэ безвольному телу, только сейчас ощутив боль в разодранной до кости руке. – Это было совершенно не cool, Юкимура.


End file.
